


Love and Understanding

by DoreyG



Series: Christmas Ficlets 2015 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Christmas Christmas, Cold, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's <i>freezing</i>," he complains, huddling into his suit miserably, "honestly, I love living in Gotham but these <i>winters</i>-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Another one set in the private detective arc. Forgive me for my Christmas bouncing, but CHRISTMAS.

"It's _freezing_ ," he complains, huddling into his suit miserably, "honestly, I love living in Gotham but these _winters_ -"

He's halted, not exactly dead but as close as he's willing to go, by a low sigh. The next moment a warm weight is wrapping around him, weighing his shoulders down with folds of black.

"...Bruce?" He asks very carefully, after a moment to regain his equilibrium, "did you just give me your cape?"

A grunt, "you should complain less."

"Really?" He smirks, wraps the cape tighter around himself with a happy sigh, "after this, I rather think I should complain _more_."


End file.
